


In Full View

by gnomi



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: The guys forget about the big window in Sam's office.





	In Full View

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: In Full View  
Author: Nomi  
Posted: 1/5/01  
Archive: Sure, just tell me where  
Codes: J/S  
Rating: NC-17  
Notes: No spoilers, no plot...

**In Full View by Nomi**

"Hey, Sam, you seen the...Oof!"

The minute I poked more than just my head into Sam's office, he flattened me up against the wall. I didn't even see him before he had his body plastered up against mine.

Work had been crazy for the past couple of days, and Sam and I had only managed to get a couple of seconds alone together over that time - and neither of us had gotten out of the West Wing for more than five minutes, except for meetings on the Hill - so we were both a little desperate for...personal...contact, but I hadn't anticipated him pouncing on me in the office.

And "pounce" is really the only way to describe the movement Sam made. He is very feline in his movements and grace, but at the time I didn't have the opportunity to admire those traits. All I realized was that I was pinned against his office wall and was being sweetly assaulted. He was placing light kisses all over my face, never really landing anywhere, while I was attempting to get a word out of my constricted chest.

"Sam...door...mmf," was what I managed to get out before Sam's magnificent lips descended on mine. It was obvious from the desperate thrusting of Sam's hips against mine that this was going to develop into some sort of debauchery, and doing so with the door wide open wasn't my idea of a good time.

Sam seemed to understand, as he shoved at the door with his foot while he continued his attack of my lips. His warm, talented tongue rimmed my lips, encouraging me to open for him. As Sam's tongue entered my mouth, I lost the capacity for rational thought. Within a minute, I was as involved as Sam was, and I was matching him kiss for kiss, taste for taste.

Hands were everywhere, loosening ties, belts, buttons in a frenzied quest to reach bare skin. Logic and sense had disappeared at first touch, and we lost track of time and location. It didn't matter to me that I was trapped between the hardness of the wall and the hardness of Sam's body. Very soon, we were both stripped to the waist. Frantic to get a taste of his skin, I pushed Sam back far enough that I was able to bend my head to suck on his collar bone. I knew I'd mark him, but it would be covered by his shirt when we were done. I then reclaimed Sam's mouth with mine.

Sam was just as desperate to feel me beneath him. He'd snaked one long-fingered hand into the waistband of my pants and was seeking contact with skin while the other hand had settled itself on my ass. He held me close, but there was enough space for our hands to move freely.

And I was taking full advantage of that freedom of movement. Acting purely on instinct when his hand finally reached its target \- my rapidly growing hard-on - I reached out and unbuttoned and unzipped Sam's pants. They quickly fell around his ankles, leaving him in his boxers. This allowed me easy access, which I did not hesitate to exploit. I quickly slipped my hand into his boxers, grabbing him lightly around his rigid shaft. On the outside of his boxers, I used my other hand to tease the head of his cock.

We were both moaning loudly into each other's mouth, as we still were locked together in our marathon kiss.

Eventually, Sam must have felt a need for oxygen, 'cause he ripped his lips from mine, breathed deeply, and then dove for my chest. He loves tonguing my nipples, and I never complain. When my nipples had tightened almost to the point of pain, Sam moved on to explore the rest of my chest with his tongue.

And all the while, our hands were busy inside each other's shorts.

"Sam...oh, God, Sam...it won't be long," I said on a gasp. In response, he sped up the rhythm of his strokes on my cock, and I matched his movements. A few seconds later, we came almost simultaneously, shooting hot cum into each other's fists. With a final shout, we fell into each other's arms, using each other as support.

As I struggled to get my breathing and heart rate back to normal, I heard something that sounded like...applause.

*OH, SHIT!*

In our haste, we'd forgotten one small detail.

Sam's office overlooks the Communications bullpen. And has a large picture window. With blinds. Which were open.

I raised my head from where it was lolling on Sam's shoulder. There was quite a crowd outside Sam's office, peering in the window. I thought I saw Bonnie and Ginger passing back and forth a bowl of popcorn, but I was most likely mistaken.

And how to tell Sam? I figured he'd be mortified, what with his whole "not wanting details of his private life all over the office" issue (which I totally support, just for the record).

"Uh...Sam...I'm not so sure how to say this, but..." It's hard to find the inner dignity needed to deliver bad news when you're still warm and sticky from a mind-blowing sexual encounter, but I was gonna try my damnedest.

"Sam," I started again, "your blinds were open. We just gave...quite a performance...for the Communications bullpen." I braced for the coming explosion.

"Oh," Sam said. "Interesting." And he went back to tracing figures on my back with his clean hand.

"This doesn't bother you?" I asked incredulously.

"Should it?" Sam replied. "Now," he said in between placing kisses on the top of my head, "what was it you were looking for when you came in here, anyway?"

My still lust-fogged brain couldn't recall. "I have no idea," I said, giving up all hope of making Sam see the gravity of us being on display for all and sundry.

Over Sam's shoulder, I could see the crowd beginning to disperse now that we weren't as exciting a spectacle.

I slowly eased my way into a fully vertical position, making sure not to topple Sam in the process. As Sam and I started to readjust our clothing, I said, "This...exhibitionist streak you seem to have - we'll have to discuss it further."

Sam gave me an innocent look and didn't say anything.

When I was completely dressed again - and had gotten up the courage to walk out through the bullpen - I gave Sam a final kiss and headed back to my office.

Cheers and scattered applause followed me the whole way.

***

I barricaded myself in my office for the rest of the afternoon, answering the door only for Donna. And the only reason _she_ wasn't making snide comments was that she feared my wrath - or at least that's what I told myself.

At 7:30, my door opened a crack.

"Donna, I thought I told you not to bother me the rest of the afternoon," I said in my most menacing voice - which Donna often ignores.

"Hey." It wasn't Donna; it was Sam. "You OK?" He stuck his head in my office, as if to get a feel for my mood before committing himself to being in the same room with me.

"Yeah," I said.

Sam came fully into my office. "I'm sorry, J, if you had any major problems because of...well, because of earlier."

"It wasn't unbearable," I said. "I think, though," I continued, "that the next time you get horny in the office, either give a guy some warning so we can close the blinds, or come in here before you attack. My window, after all, looks out over the South Lawn, and the only ones who can look in are the Secret Service."

"You'd be OK with the Secret Service watching me go down on you?"

"Well, it beats Bonnie and Ginger watching the same thing..."

There was a brief moment of silence while interesting expressions flitted across Sam's face.

"J?"

"Yes," I said warily.

"D'you think it would make the agents finally crack a smile?"

And with that, Sam began to unbutton my fly.

\---END---


End file.
